rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen ⭐ All Stars 5 ⭐
Drag Race Queen All Stars 5 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on September 24th, 2018. The show featured tenth returning contestants representing their previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced in September 21th & 23th, 2018.This series aired 9 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge.. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2/3. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: September 24th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell * Main Challenge: The queens compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Mariana Jewels & Chicken Nugget * Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Bottom Three: Rochelle Vän Pϊere, Cindy Moan & Chanel Chyna * Lip Sync Song: 'Only Girl (In the World)' by Rihanna * Eliminated: Chanel Chyna Episode 2: ''Shady Politics: The Rusical'' Airdate: September 25th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Graham Norton & Alessia Cara * Mini-Challenge: Guess the chip flavour. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trixia Fall * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lipsyncing, dance number inspired by Shady Politics. * Top Two: Rochelle Vän Pϊere & Princess Bombshell * Challenge Winner: Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Runway Theme: Rudemption Runway * Bottom Two: Karina Light & Hearty the Homosexual * Lip Sync Song: 'The Right Stuff' by Vanessa Williams * Eliminated: Hearty the Homosexual Episode 3: ''All-Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: September 26th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Drag-up Police Forme. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game * Top Two: Princess Bombshell & Mariana Jewels * Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Bottom Three: Chicken Nugget, Cindy Moan & Trixia Fall * Lip Sync Song:'' Malambo no.1'' by Yma Sumaс * Eliminated: Cindy Moan Episode 4: ''The High-Fashion Ball'' Airdate: September 27th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Juliana Herz * Mini-Challenge: Drag up leotards. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Сhicken Nugget * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Red Carpet Realness, Faux Fur Realness, Hollywood Actess Eleganza Extravaganza. * Top 2: Rochelle Vän Pϊere & Trixia Fall * Challenge Winner: Trixia Fall * Runway Themes: The High-Fashion Ball (Red Carpet Realness, Faux Fur Realness, Hollywood Actress Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Three: Mariana Jewels, Karina Light & Princess Bombshell * Lip-Sync Song: 'Shhh'' '' by RAYE * '''Eliminated: Mariana Jewels Episode 5: ''Army With Bitches'' Airdate: September 28th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Present your sexiest drag in just 15 minutes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a new sitcom parody of "Army's Bitches" * Top Three: Chicken Nugget, Bonnie Houston & Karina Light * Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Runway Theme: Pastel Fantasy * Bottom Three: Rochelle Vän Pϊere, Trixia Fall & Princess Bombshell * Lip Sync Song: '내가 제일 잘 나가(I Am The Best)'' '' by 2NE1 * '''Eliminated: Princess Bombshell When the remaining queens get back, they see all the eliminated queens there waiting for them. Roles Episode 6: ''It's Time For RuVenge'' Airdate: September 29th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Harry Styles * Main Challenge: Performing a live stand-up comedy act in front of a drag queens audience * Top Two Couples: Chanel Chyna & Chicken Nugget, Rochelle Vän Pϊere & Princess Bombshell * Challenge Winners and Returning Queen: Chanel Chyna & Princess Bombshell * Bottom Two: Karina Light & Bonnie Houston * Lip Sync Song: 'Break The Rules'' '' by Charli XCX * '''Eliminated: Karina Light Episode 7: ''Legacy Ball'' Airdate: September 30th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Anal Led Yer & Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Pose for a beach selfie with the pit crew.* Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Chyna * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Winner Iconic Look, Legacy Bitch Realness, Rudemption Runway. * Top Two: Chanel Chyna & Trixia Fall * Challenge Winner: No One. * Runway Themes: The Legacy Ball (Winner Iconic Look, Legacy Bitch Realness, Rudemption Runway) * Bottom Two: Princess Bombshell & Bonnie Houston * Lip Sync Song: 'Bang Bang'' '' by Jessie J, Ariana Grange & Nicki Minaj. * '''Eliminated: No one. Because Trixia & Chyna not impressive on the lip-sync, there's no elimination. Episode 8: ''RuPaullywood Girls: Part 2'' Airdate: October 1st, 2018 * Guest Judge: Chanel Oberlin & Madonna * Mini-Challenge: Hung-men * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chicken Nugget * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of RuPaullywood Girls: Part 2 * Top Two: Bonnie Houston & Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Challenge Winners: Bonnie Houston & Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Runway Theme: Red For Flith * Bottom Two: Chanel Chyna & Trixia Fall * Lip Sync Song: 'If'' ''by Janet Jackson * '''Eliminated: Chanel Chyna & Trixia Fall Episode 9: ''Grand Finale'' Airdate: October 2nd, 2018 * Eliminated: Bonnie Houston * Final Three: Princess Bombshell, Chicken Nugget & Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Lip Sync Song: 'Roar' by Katy Perry. * Winners of Drag Race Queen All Stars 5: Rochelle Vän Pϊere & Chicken Nugget * Runner-Up: Princess Bombshell Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars Category:DRQ AS5 Category:AS5 Category:DRQ Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows